


Ice Prince

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Un mix tra il film "Ice Princess" e "Yuri!!! on ice"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle RANDOM  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 468  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Pattini da ghiaccio

Q era sempre stato bravo nelle materie scientifiche ed aveva sempre avuto un grande amore per la danza. Nessuno si era dunque sorpreso poi tanto quando aveva deciso di provare il pattinaggio sul ghiaccio. Dopotutto, in ogni salto c’erano una serie di equazioni che lui poteva tranquillamente calcolare con il suo computer.

I suoi genitori non avevano però apprezzato la scelta del figlio di dedicarsi al pattinaggio, cercando di spingerlo a laurearsi in matematica, fisica e chimica per poter lavorare nel campo della scienza.

Ma Q non si dava per vinto, aveva comprato un paio di vecchi pattini in un mercatino dell’usato e si allenava ogni inverno sul laghetto ghiacciato dietro casa sua e andava segretamente a pattinare in pista quando non c’era più nessuno, intrufolandosi da una porta sul retro facile da forzare e non allarmata.

Se qualcuno si accorgeva delle scie dei pattini lasciate sul ghiaccio nei suoi allenamenti notturni, di certo non sembrava voler fare nulla per fermarlo e così lui continuò ad allenarsi li mentre aspettava che l’inverno ghiacciasse il suo laghetto.

Era notte e Q si stava allenando come suo solito in segreto quando sentì un applauso dietro a se che lo fece fermare e girarsi verso chi lo aveva scoperto. Era un ragazzo biondo, alto poco più di lui ed evidentemente palestrato. Il suo viso maturo indicava che aveva almeno una decina di anni più di lui e dal modo in cui lo guardava sembrava quasi ammirato.

“Bravo! Perché vieni di notte a rovinarmi il ghiaccio però? Non sarebbe meglio venire di giorno ed evitare di rischiare una denuncia? Questa è proprietà privata sai?”

Q aveva gia visto quel volto maturo, sapeva a chi appartenevano quegli occhi blu ghiaccio, non poteva crederci. “Mr Bond… io… scusi… io…”

L’uomo scosse la testa e gli fece segno di ricominciare a pattinare. Leggermente titubante, Q  riprese da dov’era rimasto. Era un pezzo di una coreografia che aveva composto da solo, usando le formule numeriche che più si armonizzavano tra loro ed unendole alla musica che aveva composto per lui suo fratello quando era appena nato.

Le note risuonavano nell’aria con ogni salto, ogni piroetta, ogni serie di movimenti anche se non c’era alcuna musica da sentire. Bond ne era affascinato.

Quando il ragazzo si fermò, il biondo lo guardò un attimo mentre ansimava per lo sforzo.  

“Torna qui domani sera alle 19, ti porterò alle nazionali”

“Ma io… non posso permettermelo!”

“Non voglio nulla in cambio, un talento come il tuo non può andare sprecato… Certo, se tu fossi bravo con i computer e volessi darmi una mano ad organizzare la pista di tanto in tanto…”

“Puo contare su di me!” esclamò il ragazzo emozionato. Bond annuì e si girò per andarsene.

“Oh un’ultima cosa” disse girandosi a guardarlo negli occhi “Il mio nome è Bond, James Bond. Ma tu… tu puoi chiamarmi semplicemente James”


End file.
